Dreams or more
by Yoh's girl
Summary: Ed and Winry go through some weird times then the disater strikes. EdxWinry There is some romance for Al, too.
1. Dreams

Ed and Winry go through some weird times then the disater strikes. EdxWinry If this ends up not being a one shot there may be a little romance for Al to I am not sure yet...

Dreams or more

Disclamer: Don't own. You all would know if if I did.

EdxWinry

My spell check well it died. I have to get Mic. uploded again. Sorry about the spelling.

Also a **_HUGE THANK YOU_** to :

Tough Critic

lazerducky27

There was one more but it didn't come in right so I don't know who you are but thank you.

* * *

"Awww come on Winry tell me" a eight year old Ed asked as him and his brother chased thier best friend down the overgrown field a little ways away from Winry's home. 

"No." Winry said as she tried to lose them be picking up more speed, which she did lose one of them but if she would of lost the one that was still on her tail her confestion would have been a lot easier so as they whached Al colapse into the grass Winry thought, (( Even with those short legs he can outrun Al and keep up with me. Amasing.))

"Tell me." Ed demaned as Al turned back and started back home knowing Ed wouldn't stop until Winry told him and Ed would just tell him about it when he got back home. So he desided to go and help mother and Winrys grandmother with dinner because they were staying with Winry that week while the house was healed of the 'little' accident Ed had caused due tohis powers meeting a lit candle."

"No" Winry yelled as she almost tripped but, she cought her self and continued on runinng.

"TELL ME! Come on Winry, me and Al told you are dreams." Ed said trying to purswadie her to stop and tell him.

"NO" Winry yelled as she put on another boost of speed and made it to the top of the hill.

Ed also put on a extra boost of speed and jumped up and tackled Winry just as she reached the top of the hill sending them rolling down it. Ed ends up landing on top of Winry and just yesterday his mother had giving him the talk.

(Yg: You know "THE TALK"...poor Ed.)

Winry was completely embarassed as her head stoped spinning and she relised that Ed was on top of her but it really wasn't that he was on top of her that embarassed her, it was that embarassed her it's the fact that she wanted him to kiss her. You know like in some romantic movie like the wedding planner.

(Yg: Sorry to all who dislike that movie but, I LOVE that movie.)

Ed jumps up off of Winry and takes her hand to help her sit up.

Both Ed and Winry are blushing like crazy.

"Now, tell me." Ed stated as Winry started to stand up. "Before I have to chase you down again."

"I...I..." Winry really thought about lying but it wasn't fair that both Ed and Al told her what they dream about and then go and lie to them.

"I what" Ed asks Winry, waiting impationly for her to finsh.

"I ...dream..." Winry tried to say she knew she wasn't going to be able to say it the frist time.

"You dream what" Ed asked again beging to get annoyed.

"I dream that..." Winrysaid as she thought to her self, (It's almost over you have almost told him everything)

"I dream that what" Ed asked yet again thinking, (how hard is it to say what she dreams abou/) but he was cut of by Winry.

"IDREAMTHATIMARRYYOUED" Winry said as she ran in the direction towards her home.

Ed thinks to himself (where does she think shes going and what does IDREAMTHATIMARRYYOUED! mean?)

Ed started to run after her when what Winry said hit him. (Wait a minute, I...DREAM...THAT... ED!).

Ed stoped dead in his tracks. (Winry...marry ...Ed... WINRYISINLOVEWITH ME!)

A 16 year old Ed suddenly sat up in bed covered in a cold sweat.

* * *

I'm thinking about making this a one shot? Tell me if you like or not Okay? 

Remider: Flames are very discouraging but if you feel them nessasary then, they are welcome. First FMA fic so I'm sorry if it sucks.


	2. Continued

Disclamer: Don't own. You all would know if if I did.

EdxWinry

My spell check well it died. I **_STILL_** have to get Mic. uploded again. Sorry about the spelling.

I would like to know if I am making anyone out of charicter. Thank you. AndI am sorry for the short chappy.THANK YOU OF SO MANY REVIEWS! Holds up eight reviews with starry eyes

* * *

Al notice this and got up worriedly and walked over to his brother's bed asking, " Brother, are you okay?"

Ed shook his head lightly as if to chase away the tormenting dream, that same dream he wishes for almost as badly for as... for him and his brother to return to they're normal form. "Nah Al, I'm fine."

Al looked at him with worry in his heart as Ed laid back down and and turned to try to go back to sleep. ((Brother, what are you dreaming about that could keep you up every other night?)) Al thought as he turned and laid ther on the bed knowing full well he would never get to sleep nor would his brother, at least tonight that is.

((Why? Why does this keep happening? Why do I keep having these dreams!)) Ed thought in frustation knowing that no matter how tired he was or how hard he tried to sleep when these dreams come he usally got little sleep, if any.

And these dreams weren't always so nice and innocent. (Yg: I am sooooooo sorry for my spelling!) They ranged from, the nice plesent ones, like he had just had to more...gory and grusome and then to...well...nearing the age of sixteen and all, ...wet dreams. He was fine with Al sleeping with him in the same room but one day every week or so Ed would go sleep on the couch but it didn't keep Al from noticing some strange things going on with his brother. Ed thanked what ever for that keep Al from finding out about _those_ dreams. And there was something strange going on with him. All these dreams contained Winry. Only Winry and him.

And these dreams told him things like 'Winry loves you' were like the dream he had tonight they would been children, happly playing him, Winry, and Al. But, then Al would wander of and find something new and interesting to do an would leave them on their own and when they were alone she would confess and tell him that she in deed had deep feelings for him to 'Tell her, Tell her before its to late.' where the senareo would range from her being killed by her own hand or someone elses to marrying some other man. then there would be those other dreams that would tell him nothing really except that he fell for her, and hard. But that wasn't his only problem, Winry was not only one of his best friends she was his Mecanice and he knew he had to get his arm fixed soon, exspeacily after that no-real-point-in-it fight with some no good alcemist named (Yg: Um...looks around and sees Titanic and the movie shelf and thinks of the name she will use. ) Lenardo.

Now because of him he has to go and get it fixed. He would of done it days ago but... that would mean he would have to face Winry and he wasn't sure if he could do that. He hadn't even been able to write her much as much because every time he thought of her certian dreams and thoughts wandered back into his head. His brother was consirned and pushed Ed a little about why he wasn't leaving right now to get his auto mail fixed. But after Ed pointed out that when they got there Winry would most likely have that wrench of hers logde in his forehead for damaging _her_ so called auto-mail. Al pointed out that he would have to go some time and it was getting worse by the day so they desided to go in a week. That was six days ago. Tommarrow bright and early he had to get up pack and they would head off to see Winry.

* * *

Do you like it?

Better, Worse?

I have desided to let Al and theoc that I made up for him have a meeting in the next chapter, might surprize you a bit though I haven't captured her essance completely but, I do belive you will like her.

Also... Winry finds out a secret about Ed the morning she finshes his auto-mail and goes to tell him? This next chapy or the one after depending on my drive to type.


	3. Oc Introduced!

Disclaimer: NoI don't own Trigun.

Sorry for the short chappies but I hope thatyou enjoy this chappie cuse I will now introduce Al's Oc. And thank you all for the reviews!

* * *

"Al you knock. Please?" Ed said trying to convince Al to Knock so when the door opens he won't suffer a deadly hit to the head by Winrys fav. wrench as it was all ready 8:00 p.m.

"Umm...Hello Winr/" Ed said hiding behind Al as the door swung open and Aunt stood in front of the opened door.

"Hello Ed, Winry isn't home at the moment she had a important date to get to." Aunt said as she walked back into the livingroom.

"Date? What date!" Ed asked, a little upset at the big news, unwelcome news but, big.

"Her and a friend went out to rent some movies, she deserves it after being cooped up in the house for so long but, even if I had said no she still would have." Aunt said as she got up and started walking to the kitchen looking out of the corner of her eye to see the results plastered frimly on young Edwards face and by the look on his face she could tell he didn't like this news to well.

Well, when will she be back?" Al asked politly as Aunt walked into the kichen and said "I don't know dear, she didn't say." and she added just to get another rise out of Edward, "Though I think she was going to sleep over at his place until the parents get back."

"She's at...**_his_** house...by themselves!" Ed exclaimed as he flung his arms arooud in the air wildly.

"Yes Edward, their over there by themselves, what do you expect? If I were over there they would keep me up all night with all the unnessary noise that they make." Aunt said as she poured herself a cup of nice hot black coffe.

Ed nearly fainted when he heard this but...well...Al he kinda did. "You know I didn't think that as a suit of armour he could faint." Aunt said as she and Ed carried him and laid him on the couch.

"Well you see we found a well...substatute for the time being so know he can feel al kinds of pain, shock and feelings." Ed said telling Aunt about the Blue stone they had found while on their way to the town where they were assined to do some beissness in.

"Well, I better be geting back to work on my lastest custemers auto-mail." Aunt said as she carefully cared her drink up the stairs and into her room.

"Aunt , where is his house at?" Ed asked somewhat put off by this latest news about Winry.

"You walk north down the road 1/3 of a mile then take a left and go strait a mile and you should see it on you left."Aunt repiled over the clunking, clanking noise made by Aunt "working" with her tools.

Ed walked swiftly out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

((I'm sorry Winry but, it seems like you and Claire will have a rudely intterupted girls retail movie night.)) Aunt though as she set down the tools she had rendomly picked up and started softyly banging them aginst things to drive Ed away so he would lleave and stop trying to drill her about Winry. Sometimes she woundered if he would ever tell Winry about his feelings for her or, would Winry get the guts to tell him frist? She didn't know but, she was going to try to help anyway she could.

After fifteen minutes of walking he turned and left and started thinking.

Something started to boil up inside Ed...well many things really. Like: ((How could Winry stay at his house ... and who is this "_his_" person? And How could Aunt just let her stay over there with a guy by themselves when she were ony sixteen years old!)) And as Ed thought all of this he got really angry and literly ran the rest of the way.

He stood in the frount yard of _his _house exactly where Aunt said it would be and he just stood the trying to regain the breath he had lost in his mile run to stop Winry.

(Yg: You know who he thinks they are and what he thinks their going to do right? Yea!)

Ed slowly regained his breath and walked stait up to the door knocked five times and when nobody came he kicked down the door. Just to reivel a girl who looked about 15 with stomach lenght honeywheat blonde hair, Brown eyes and nicely toned body.

"Hi, I'm Claire. Who are you?" Claire asked as Ed stood there glude to the spot with his eyes glued to the girl in frount of him.

* * *

I bet half of you could have seen that coming a mile away huh? well I hope you liked it. Reda and Review Please.


	4. Auntie LIED?

I think I did something completely stupid but I didn't chach it till just now and I would like to know if you could chach it to?

(Still yet no spell check. Flame me for it if you wish.)

Disclamer: I don't own FMA but I do own Claire, Ash, Crystal, Angel, (I'll stop now.)

* * *

"..." was all Ed could say as he stood in before this girl expecting Winry or this _his_ fella to come so he could yell at them and take winry home. 

"Um... Hello I'm Claire who are you?" Claire asked again as she stood there the door opening slightly. Then it started to rain. Not a normal rain, it was pouring.

"Who is it?" said a fimillar voice that came from inside being followed by swift footsteps after reciving no anwser.

Ed gaped and bushed as he saw Winry walk up behind Claire in nothing but her nightshirt that went to about mid thigh."...Ed? Ed is that you?" Winry asked in a state of shock as she pulled him in the house, him sopping wet, her just a little.

"Claire, could you go get us some towels so that we could dry off?" Winry asked turning to Claire to look at her and then ashe finshed, "Ed will need to borrow some colth's. Does your older brother have any old colthes that he left here that ed might be able to borrow?"

"Mabey. Be back in a minute." Claire said as she swiftly walked down the hallway and up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Winry asked as she tried to wipe some hair that had stuck to her face due to the rain, out of her way.

"I came to get you to and brin/" Ed tried to say no longer blushing but, he was cut of by Winry relising he had no automail armand pulling him closer to her face. Now he was blushing like crazy. "And WHAT did you do to you arm?".

"Umm...Well,..." Ed said looking down to avoid eye contact, not really trying to explain, because ...it would just add her into the mess that has become his life and just tried to stall for time. He wouldn't have done that under normal cercumstances but he was hoping she didn't have her wrench with her.

"Never mind. Come on Ed, Claires taking to long and we need to get dri/" Winry _tried_ to say as she grabed his hand and walked down the hall to the stairs but before they could even reach the stairs they were knocked down to the ground by a gaint pile of towels.

"SORRY!" Claire yelled as she ran down the staircase as the poor kids buried beneath the towels of death tried to escape.

* * *

Claire's pov.

* * *

((There's something up with them.)) Claire thought as she searched through her old colthes. 

((That might be the guy that winry has a crush on, I wish she would have told me who he is. That Ed guy might have a crush on her though ...especally the way he gaped and blushed at her whan he saw her in her nightgown. And she seems to know him by her reaction to )) She tought as she picked up a three armfulls of towels with one arm while she held Ed's change of clothes and a small black box in the other arm.

"Never mind. Come on Ed, Claires taking to long and we need to get dri/" she heared Winry try to say as she pulled Ed towrads the stairs and she decide to drop the towels on them to see what they would do.

"SORRY!" She yelled as she whached Ed and Winry trying to escape the pile of towels.

* * *

With Al and Aunt

* * *

"Al, I am heading to bed see you in the morning." Aunt said not expecting an awnser from the unconisis suit of amour as she walked into the hallway and almost ran right into Al. 

"Okay. Night Auntie." Al said as he walked into the living room and started to play with the bunny that he had found out in the rain. ((I wounder where brother when to I haven't seen him...he probly when to go find Winry and bring her home. I can't belive Auntie would really let Winry go over to his house and...wait a minute who is _he_?)) Al though, his attention drawn away from the bunny until, the poor bunny started to shiver worse and Al grabed a towel to dry the poor bunny off. And as he did the Black and White bunny kept shivering. ((Poor little baby bunny.))Al though as he whached the poor little think slow it shivering. Then Al heard a strange noise.

"Your hungry aren't you?" Al said as he got up and carried the bunny into the kicthen to find something to eat.

* * *

With Ed, Winry, and Claire.

* * *

""I'm sorry. I guess I grabbed more towels than I could handle huh." Claire said with a grin on her face as she handed Ed the colthes he would be borrowing for the night. Ed pushed them away and said as he grabed her arm, "Come on Winry were going home." 

Winry smaked him in the bach of the head with the towel she was holding. "One we are not going out there, it pouring. Two I'm staying the night with Claire. Three... wheres Al?" Winry finshed off as she glanced around for the missing amoured friend.

"One we are not going to stay the night here, so what if its pouring. Two you are not staying the night with Claire because I will not allow you to sleep in the house where there are no adults when there is another guy in the house that is not Al or me. Three Al's at your house." Ed said as he turned to face Winry and all he saw was a blank stare.

"Theres no...Ed THERES NO OTHER GUY HERE BUT YOU, YOU MORON!" Winry said yelling at him for being such a moron. "Claire lives here by herself." She finshed angrily as she shoved the clothes at him.

"..." was all Ed could say, even if it was nothing at all.

"I'll go into the bathroom and change first." Winry said walking up the stairs to the bathroom.

* * *

Ed's pov.

* * *

((Why did Auntie lie to me?)) Ed tought but just then he saw Claire put the little Black and white box up on a self in the living room. Then she covered it up with a old drity looking rag and walked into the kitchen. 

Ed cuirousity getting the best of him he walked over and lifted the lid a little when Winry called down to him telling him that she was done and he could use the room to change.

So he when up in the bathroom and changed in to the clothes that were lent to him.

* * *

I hpoe you enjoy it. 


	5. Showers and thoughts

Yes, I'm sorry. I might do this every once and a while. Just skip fic to fic. So please, Please don't get angry with me.

Please enjoy.

* * *

In the shower

* * *

((Why did Auntie lie to me? Maybe she knows how I ...)) Ed tought but then he heard the toilt flush and the water tempature changed, it got exremly hot. So he jumped out and when he looked up curseing at the pluming in the old house he saw Winry. Winry was there in frount of him and he was naked.

"Oh my GOSH!" Winry cried out,"I am so sorry Ed! I didn't think that it would change the water tempature!" She finshed as she ran out of the bathroom and down the hallway into the room her and Claire would be sharing.

"...Did that just happen? Please tell me that didn't just happen..." Ed thought out loud as he stared at the door hoping that it would just magicly close itself and he was still in the shower.

After a few minutes he relised that it did happen. So he closed the door, got dressed and prepared himself to face Winry.

He pulled on the black boxers and sweat pants she had given him, then he absentr mindedly pulled the shirt over his head. It was then that he relised that Claire had given him a of Pink and Purple, Teddy bear covered, pajama top. Ands what were these straps for...

* * *

With Winry and Claire

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I can't belive that that really just happened!" Winry said to Claire who was currently looking through her closet for her Pajama top, as she hid her face in the pillow.

"What happened?" Claire said her head still stuffed into the closet. She just couldn't find it. ((What is this?)) Claire thought as she pulled out a long black Night shirt. ((Isn't this what Ed was going to wear...oh-no...))

"Welledwasintheshowerandiwhentothebahtroomandthewatergothotsohejumpedoutandisawhimcompletelynaked!" Winry said as fast as Claire has ever heard anyone speak in her intire life.

"Winry, I didn't understand what you just said. Please slow it down a bit." Claire spoke as she pulled her head from the closet.

"Well Ed was in the shower and I when to the bathroom, the water got hot so he jumped out and I saw him completely naked!" Winry cried as she cupped her head in her hands.

"Well Winry we may have another problem. You know my fav. Pink and Purple teddy top?" Claire asked as she looked at Winry and she shook her head in remebrance as she replied, "The one with the silky built in bra?"

"Yeah well...I think Ed has it." Claire said and Winry colapsed on the floor laughing. Then they heard Edward knocking.

/Yg:who else would it be? The boogie man? .; /

"Claire? I think you gave me the...wrong shirt."Ed said through the door as he was shirtless which really shouldn't matter because Winry had gotten a full view of him earlier. But for both Claires ands Eds sake he stayed out in the hallway.

"Here Ed we'll trade, i'll open the door and on the count of three we'll trade. Okay?" Claire said as she grabed Eds night shirt off the floor.

/Yg: Claire has a towel thing wraped around her. I figured it be okay since their both girls. Please don't be mad/

"One, two,Three!" Claire cracked the door a bit and Ed threw her shirt in while she threw his out.

"Sorry about that Ed!" Claire called out as she slipped on her fav. night shirt and ajusted the straps.

"It's okay. I'm going to find something to eat okay?" Ed called out but winry had her head stuffed in the closet look ing for an extra pair of socks that she could use. Claire heard his footsteps dissaper and then she turned to Winry and asked,"Now what were you talking about?"

"I don't rember..." Winry's muffled voice came out of the closet,"Ah ha! I've found some!" As she came out of the closet triumpantly, socks in hand.

"Something about Ed or things like that." Claire said still trying to make heads or tails of that sentance.

"Well Ed was in the shower and when I went to the bathroom, I flushed, the water got hot so he jumped out and I saw him completely naked." Winry said again as she rembered that compreming poition her and Ed were in earlier.

"Do you like him?"Claire asked with an innocent look on her face.

"WHAT!" Winry screeched as she whriled around, face flushed to face her best friend.

"You do, don't you?" Claire said with that chester cat smile of hers sneaking on her face.

"No I don't!"Winry yelled as her face flushed even more. Claire noticed the little things a little to much.

"I bet you _LOVE_ him, Don't you?" Claire drilled as she noticed that Winry was about to crack. She was right there was something going on between those two and if she didn't know any better she'd say they didn't know about it.

"No I...no I mean..agh! Fine ...yes I love him." Winry wispered as she blushed intensely. No one else knew of her feelings for Ed. She suspected Auntie knew but she could never tell when it came to Auntie.

"So you love him? Do you know how he feels about you?" Claire questioned the little gears in her head twisting and truning as the little cogs in her mind came together into her master plan.

"No... I don't think he really... likes me like that..." Winry said staring at the floor, unable to make eye contact with Claire.

"Hmmmmm...that may be a problem..." Claire wispered to herself and Winry asked, "Claire did you say something?" But Claire wasn't paying attention as the little cogs in her head were already rearanging in her mind to fix this situation.

So Winry asked again and a little bit louder so to bring her sky high friend back down to the plant,"Claire did you say something?"

"Oh yes, What? No, no Winry I didn't say anything." Claire admitted because she didn't relise she had said that out loud.

* * *

What has Claire planned... 


End file.
